Organic solvents, including slow evaporating solvents such as mineral spirits, Methyl Amyl Ketone (MAK), n-butyl acetate, cyclohexane, Aromatic 100 and Aromatic 150 and other hydrocarbons, and chlorinated or oxygenated solvents are used in a number of applications. Many of these solvents have toxic and/or environmentally deleterious properties. For example, human and animal studies indicate that exposure to these chemicals can have detrimental effects on the central nervous system as well as be potentially carcinogenic.
Furthermore, almost all organic solvents are highly volatile and, of the total quantity released to the environment, a significant percentage eventually enters the troposphere. As such, these solvents have been designated volatile organic compounds (or “VOCs”) and are regulated. A number of compounds or solvents have been classified as VOC-exempt in the United States (U.S.) by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), and/or the South Coast Air Quality Management District (SCAQMD) of California and in Canada by the National Pollutant Release Inventory (NPRI).
Mineral spirits, also known as mineral turpentine, turpentine substitute, petroleum spirits, solvent naphtha (petroleum), Varsol, Stoddard solvent or, generically, “paint thinner”, are petroleum-derived and are a mixture of aliphatic and alicyclic C7 to C12 liquid hydrocarbons with a clear, transparent appearance. Mineral spirits are used as a common organic solvent in painting and decorating, as an extraction solvent, as a degreasing solvent, as a solvent in aerosols, paints, coatings, stains, wood preservatives, lacquers, varnishes, and asphalt products, and as s surface cleaner, parts cleaner and a general industrial cleaner and degreaser. Mineral spirits are a VOC emitter.